The Cold Florist
by cubechikins
Summary: Pertemuan di toko bunga sore itu, mengubah semuanya. Sosok Lai Guanlin tak lagi sama di mata Yoo Seonho. Raja Es itu kini terlihat 'sedikit' lembut bagaikan sebuket bunga warna-warni yang selalu dibelinya. [Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho] / ch 3 up
1. Prolog

**THE COLD FLORIST**

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

cubechikins and komorebi yowa's fanfiction

romance, slight!fluff, slight!school-life, florist!AU • teen

.

.

Kejadiannya sore, pukul empat, ketika gerimis mengguyur distrik Songpa. Berpayung biru serupa langit cerah siang tadi, Yoo Seonho berjalan menyusuri deretan toko di sepanjang jalan yang tampak lengang namun masih ada kepadatan mobil di ujung jalan sana.

Manik laki-laki yang belum mencopot seragam sekolahnya itu mengamati deretan toko yang dia lalui. Toko roti menggelitik tungkainya untuk melangkah ke sana, memesan roti gemuk yang masih hangat dan secangkir susu, tetapi dia urungkan detik itu juga. Yoo Seonho bukan ingin membeli roti, kendati perutnya berbunyi minta diisi, dia ingin ke sebuah toko yang identik dengan musim semi. Yang dipenuhi aneka warna, wewangian, dan disenangi kupu-kupu cantik untuk dihinggapi.

Menurut alamat yang dia temukan di mesin pencarian Naver, toko itu ada di sekitar sini. Di dekat toko aksesori, di seberang toko boneka. Nah, itu dia!

Yoo Seonho cepat-cepat menyeberang selagi tanda pejalan kaki bersinar hijau. Dia semakin mendekati toko dua lantai yang bercat putih itu. Di depannya ada sepeda berkeranjang yang dibiarkan terkena tetes hujan. Pintunya berupa pintu kaca dengan tulisan _'Lin Flower'_ dan sedikit berembun. Yoo Seonho berhenti sejenak di bawah kanopinya, mengintip ke dalam, memastikan si pemilik toko ada di meja kasir, sembari dia menutup payungnya dan menyandarkan benda biru itu di dekat pot.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan pintu dari besi yang terasa dingin menyengat kulit. Didorongnya pintu itu, menimbulkan suara gemerincing dari atas kepalanya. Tak hanya dikejutkan oleh suara itu, Yoo Seonho disambut sebuah sapaan ceria dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari jajaran pot-pot bunga.

"Selamat datang di Lin FloㅡOh!"

Senyuman cerah yang mulanya terukir di bibir si penjaga toko seketika lenyap. Lidahnya terasa kelu sehingga membuat kalimat sambutannya tadi bahkan belum rampung terucap. Tubuhnya spontan menegang kala itu. Dia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan kunjungan dari pemuda berseragam sekolah yang kini tengah mematung beberapa meter di depannya.

Sementara itu, Yoo Seonho terlihat hanya memamerkan senyum sembari mengangguk setelah bergeming selama beberapa jenak dan mulai mengayunkan tungkai panjangnya lagi. Si penjaga toko mengernyitkan dahi melihat ekspresi dari pengunjungnya yang sama sekali tidak tampak terdistraksi. Dia memerhatikan pelanggannya itu dengan saksama, mencocokkannya dengan profil seseorang yang dia kenal. Oh, apa dia benar-benar ...

"AH!" seru si pengunjung tiba-tiba, saat jarak keduanya telah begitu dekat. "LAI GUANLIN?!"

Sontak pemuda jangkung penjaga toko bunga itu menghela napas panjang. Maniknya berhasil membiaskan dengan jelas sosok pemuda seumuran dirinya yang kini tengah mengukir cengiran dan tampak berseri-seri di hadapannya. _Well_ , dugaannya tepat sasaran. Dia mengenali pengunjung berseragam itu. Yoo Seonho, teman satu angkatannya di sekolah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Guanlin dingin. Sorotnya berubah tajam, sungguh berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu ketika dia berniat melontarkan kalimat sapaan kepada pengunjungnya itu.

"Astaga, ternyata benar kamu! Lai Guanlin!" pekik Seonho cukup keras. "Aku tidak memakai kacamataku jadi baru bisa memastikannya setelah berada cukup dekat denganmu, hehe. Ya Tuhan, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka. Sungguh, kamu memang selalu penuh kejutan ya, Guanlin?"

Yoo Seonho tersenyum lebar sembari terus menatap lawan bicaranya. Sementara Guanlin mengurut pelipisnya sendiri dan ...

 _Oh, here comes the trouble._

.

.

 _ **-tbc.**_


	2. That Boy

**THE COLD FLORIST**

 _Chapter 1. That Boy_

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

cubechikins and yowa komorebi's fanfiction

romance, slight!fluff, slight!school-life, florist!AU • teen

.

.

Lai Guanlin itu selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Alasannya klasik. Dia tampan, tinggi, jago basket, dan tukang gencet. Yang terakhir itu yang membuatnya terkenal, dan ditakuti, di sekolahnya.

Kalau kau membayangkan Lai Guanlin meninju wajah atau perut seseorang, kau salah besar. Guanlin memang tukang gencet, tapi dia tidak suka pakai kekerasan. Dia sangat menentang kekerasan. Dia hanya menjadi bos di kelompok kecilnya yang terdiri dari lima orang. Mereka lebih suka memerintah, membentak, menggertak; daripada menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan kepalan tangan. Bisa dibilang, mereka itu tukang gencet yang 'terhormat'. Yah, meskipun sangat menyebalkan bagi beberapa murid.

Termasuk murid laki-laki yang baru saja melintas di depan Guanlin dan kawan-kawannya.

"Dia itu kenapa, sih? Senyumnya menyebalkan sekali!"

"Mukanya itu minta ditonjok."

Guanlin mencomot dua lembar daun selada dari nampannya, lalu melemparkannya bergantian tepat ke wajah Park Woojin dan Kang Daniel yang berdiri dari kursinya. Keduanya masih menatap nyalang ke arah murid laki-laki yang barusan melewatinya sambil memamerkan senyuman kecil itu. Guanlin mendapat seruan protes dari dua karibnya itu, tapi dia tidak peduli.

Saat ini waktunya istirahat. Mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin, di salah satu meja yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh Guanlin dan kelompok kecilnya. Park Woojin dan Kang Daniel memang dikenal yang paling cepat terpancing emosinya. Sementara Bae Jinyoung dan Samuel Kim, keduanya pendiam sama seperti Guanlin, tapi mereka juga berbahaya kalau sudah marah besar.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau diam saja diperlakukan begitu."

Perkataan Jinyoung mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari tiga orang lainnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sikap Guanlin memang aneh. Lai Guanlin itu tipe yang sangat tidak suka diremehkan oleh orang lain, meskipun orang itu hanya sekadar lewat sambil tersenyum mengejek. Dan senyum milik murid laki-laki yang ingin ditonjok Daniel tadi sudah termasuk meremehkan Guanlin. Jadi, wajar saja jika Jinyoung merasa aneh.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau—"

"Dia itu murid kesayangan guru-guru," sahut Guanlin memangkas ucapan Samuel.

Woojin, Daniel, Samuel, dan Jinyoung saling pandang. Benar juga. Guru mana yang tidak sayang dengan Yoo Seonho? Bahkan, guru tergalak mereka sekalipun, dibuat takluk oleh senyum dan wajah memelas dari laki-laki itu. Selanjutnya, tidak ada yang menyahut lagi. Oh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pusing—mereka sama sekali tidak berniat berurusan dengan para guru.

Merasa penjelasan singkatnya bisa diterima keempat temannya, diam-diam Guanlin menghelas napas lega. Sebab alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia bersikap abai pada Yoo Seonho bukanlah seperti yang dia utarakan. Dia menyimpan sesuatu. Tentang dirinya dan—ehm, Yoo Seonho.

Lai Guanlin masih ingat jelas bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Yoo Seonho beberapa hari lalu di toko bunganya. Ya, seorang bos tukang gencet yang disegani banyak murid itu punya toko bunga di distrik Songpa, distrik yang berbeda dengan sekolahnya. Guanlin yang saat itu sedang merapikan beberapa pot bunga dibuat terkejut oleh kemunculan Seonho. Apalagi setelah melihat Seonho tersenyum begitu lebar ke arahnya. Yang dipikirkan Guanlin adalah reputasinya sebagai tukang gencet akan segera berakhir. Oh, ya ampun, dia bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Park Woojin.

Namun, siapa sangka, tanpa diminta dan dipaksa terlebih dahulu, Yoo Seonho berjanji tidak akan membocorkan rahasia Guanlin kepada siapa pun. Tetapi, sebagai balasannya, Seonho minta sebuket bunga gratis setiap dia beli di sana.

Apakah kau mengira Seonho cuma datang satu kali? Tidak. Yoo Seonho datang ke Lin Florist setiap hari dan membeli—lebih tepatnya meminta—sebuket bunga yang sama. Mawar merah, lili putih, anyelir merah muda, dan krisan putih; satu tangkai setiap macamnya. Harus dibungkus secantik mungkin karena, katanya, yang menerima buket itu adalah orang yang spesial.

Kekesalan Lai Guanlin tidak berhenti sampai di sana saja. Setiap kali Yoo Seonho sudah mendapatkan buketnya dan pamit, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk memberi satu kedipan matanya kepada Guanlin! _Argh_ , ada apa dengan bocah itu sebenarnya?!

Tanpa sadar, Guanlin mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil menjerit. Jeritan yang pastinya sangat jantan sekali, sampai-sampai membuat beberapa murid yang berada di sekitarnya, termasuk keempat temannya, terlonjak kaget. Mereka berempat kompak memberikan tatap meminta penjelasan kepada 'pemimpin' mereka itu.

" _Man_ , baik-baik saja, _huh_?"

Guanlin mengembuskan napas berat lantas meletakkan sumpitnya begitu saja. Nafsu makannya sudah lesap. Bayangan anak bernama Yoo Seonho dan cengiran menyebalkannya itu benar-benar mengusiknya beberapa hari ini. Sejemang kemudian si pemuda Lai beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak melangkahkan tungkainya pergi.

"Kepalaku pusing. Tidak berselera makan lagi. Mau ke UKS dulu. Tidur."

Selepas mengucapkan rentetan kalimat putus-putus itu, sosok Guanlin sudah melenggang keluar kantin. Tatap keempat temannya masih senantiasa mengikuti kepergiannya hingga punggung laki-laki jangkung itu terlihat berbelok dan hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

" _ASSA_!"

Pekikan tiba-tiba serta gelakan tawa yang mengudara setelahnya itu membuat Ahn Hyungseob dan Justin Huang yang mulanya menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang mengernyit curiga ke arah sahabatnya, Yoo Seonho. Sejak tadi, mereka perhatikan, Seonho sama sekali belum menyentuh makanannya. Hanya memainkan sumpit di antara jemarinya sembari menatap ke salah satu sudut kantin. Dan tentu saja Hyungseob dan Justin tahu jika objek sorot mata sang karib konstan memerhatikan meja 'wajib' Lai Guanlin dan teman-temannya.

"Kuhabiskan makananmu, Seonho!" Justin sengaja meneriakkan kalimat tersebut di telinga Seonho. Berharap kesadaran si pemuda Yoo yang masih terkekeh itu segera kembali.

" _YAK_! JUSTIN JANGAN BERANI-BERANI, YA?"

Dengan gerakan super cepat, Yoo Seonho segera melahap makanannya. Dia memasukkan banyak nasi dan sayuran ke dalam mulutnya hingga pipinya menggembung besar. Hyungseob hanya tertawa melihat kedua temannya yang sering beradu mulut itu lantas menelan makanannya sebelum memulai percakapan.

"Sejak tadi aku perhatikan, kamu melihat ke meja mereka terus, Seonho- _ya_. Apa yang lucu, _huh_?"

"Lai Guanlin. Dia lucu sekali, _Hyung_. Sungguh."

Justin hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Seonho. Kedua alisnya tertaut pertanda keheranan. Sejak kapan Yoo Seonho memerhatikan Lai Guanlin, dan bahkan mengatakan jika tukang gencet itu lucu?

"Hei! Jangan macam-macam dengan mereka Seonho. Kamu bisa berakhir mengenaskan kalau sudah jadi 'korban' mereka, tahu." Itu suara Justin yang tampak sangat tidak suka ketika sahabatnya itu bermain-main dengan gerombolan murid pembuat onar itu.

"Lai Guanlin diam-diam begitu juga katanya sih sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah. Jangan coba-coba untuk berurusan dengannya, Seonho- _ya_."

Mendengar kalimat Hyungseob yang diangguki persetujuan oleh Justin barusan membuat Seonho semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Yoo Seonho tergelak begitu hebat hingga seluruh badannya berguncang. Oh, yang benar saja!

Lai Guanlin? Apa memang semenyeramkan itu?

.

.

 _ **-tbc**_.


	3. Flower Blossoms

**THE COLD FLORIST**

 _Chapter 2: Flower Blossoms_

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

.

.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau Guanlin punya teman selucu dan semanis kamu."

Minggu siang seharusnya Lai Guanlin sibuk mengantar pesanan bunga ke beberapa rumah. Guanlin senang mengayuh sepedanya, buket-buket bunga di keranjang, dan angin sejuk menyapu halus wajahnya. Di sekitar sini, Guanlin terkenal ramah, murah senyum, dan tampan. Yang terakhir itu pasti diakui di mana pun dia berada. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana seorang Lai Guanlin di sekolah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia pemimpin tukang gencet. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, termasuk ibunya.

Maka, ketika pukul sebelas tadi Yoo Seonho datang, Guanlin langsung merasa resah. Takut jika tiba-tiba bocah itu kelepasan bicara dan membongkar keburukan Guanlin di sekolah. Namun untungnya, Seonho bisa menjaga mulutnya. Yah, dia menjaga mulutnya untuk hal itu, tapi tidak untuk urusan berbicara 'manis' pada Nyonya Lai, yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu terhipnotis oleh pesona seorang Yoo Seonho. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Nyonya Lai bahkan menghidangkan sestoples kukis dan secangkir susu untuk laki-laki itu.

Melihat ibunya lagi-lagi mencubit gemas pipi tembam Yoo Seonho, Guanlin mendengus sebal. Dia dibebastugaskan dari mengantar pesanan dan harus tinggal di toko menyaksikan adegan manis antara ibunya dan Seonho, selagi dia merapikan pot-pot tanaman. Serius, deh, Guanlin lebih baik disuruh mengantarkan bunga ke Kutub Utara daripada di sini. Setidaknya di Kutub Utara dia bisa bertemu dengan pinguin dan beruang kutub yang lebih menggemaskan daripada anak ayam itu.

"Bu," seru Guanlin dari ujung rak, berusaha menarik atensi ibunya. Nyonya Lai dan Seonho menoleh bersamaan. Guanlin mendengus lagi. "Ada pesanan ke rumah Paman Ong. Aku yang antar, ya?"

Rumah keluarga Ong jaraknya hampir satu kilometer dari Lin Flower. Ibunya pasti tidak mau mengayuh sejauh itu—

"Baiklah. Biar Ibu yang antar." Nyonya Lai mencopot celemek motif bunganya, melipat, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Mengabaikan anaknya yang melongo, dengan cekatan, beliau mulai merangkai bunga pesanan Paman Ong. Tak sampai satu menit, sebuah buket cantik ditunjukkannya kepada Seonho yang disambut tepuk tangan heboh dari laki-laki itu. Kemudian Nyonya Lai berpaling menatap Guanlin. "Kamu jaga toko dan temani Seonho, ya. Dan jangan perlihatkan wajah galakmu itu padanya, Lai Guanlin."

Merasa tepergok sedang melayangkan tatap membunuhnya pada Seonho, buru-buru Guanlin tersenyum semanis mungkin. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Lai menghilang dari pandangan dua laki-laki di toko bunga itu, Guanlin melenyapkan senyumnya dan bersiap mencekik Yoo Seonho. Tapi, Seonho malah sedang terkikik geli memandangi ponselnya.

Jangan bilang kalau dia ...

"Kamu menggemaskan juga kalau sedang tersenyum."

 _Oh, shit!_

"Berikan ponselmu sekarang juga Yoo Seonho!" pekik Guanlin telak dan mutlak. Emosinya yang mengendap di ubun-ubun sudah tak mampu ditahannya lagi. Pemuda jangkung itu bergerak cepat mengikis jarak dengan Seonho lantas berniat merebut ponsel berwarna putih yang masih digenggam si pemilik.

"Hei! Kamu mau apa, Lai Guanlin?" Yoo Seonho menyembunyikan ponselnya di balik badan. Sepasang dwimaniknya menatap lucu ke arah Guanlin yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, Yoo Seonho! Aku memperingatkanmu."

Yoo Seonho terkekeh kecil lantas mendongakkan kepala dan mempertemukan tatapnya dengan sorot tajam Lai Guanlin. Dia berdiri sejenak dari posisinya, mencondongkan tubuh sedikit ke depan lantas berbisik pelan, "Kalau mau minta nomor ponselku, aku bisa memberikannya percuma untukmu, Guanlin. Tidak perlu pakai pemaksaan seperti ini, tahu." Seonho kembali pada posisinya—berhadapan dengan lawan bicaranya—dan bibirnya meluncurkan sebuah kalimat pamungkas yang membuat tubuh Lai Guanlin mematung seketika.

"Tenang saja, Guanlin. Hasil jepretanku tadi, hanya kujadikan konsumsi pribadi, kok. Terlalu spesial untuk disebar kepada semua orang."

Yoo Seonho mengedipkan sebelah matanya jail lalu terkikik melihat lawan bicaranya sudah kembali bungkam tanpa perlawanan. Lai Guanlin terlihat tengah memejamkan maniknya sementara kedua telapak tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat.

"Pulanglah Yoo Seonho! Mumpung aku masih baik, jadi cepat angkat kaki."

Tatapan Guanlin terlihat sangat dingin, tajam, dan penuh intimidasi. Aura kelam berbalut emosi yang membungkus sekelilingnya tampak bertolak belakang dengan latar tempat mereka beradu mulut saat ini. Namun, alih-alih menurut, Yoo Seonho malah mengempaskan bokongnya pada kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Laki-laki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya-sekali lagi menggoda si penjaga toko bunga-dan terkekeh.

"Santai, dong, Lin. Kukis yang diberikan Ibu juga masih banyak. Nanti bagaimana jika Ibu marah saat menemukan kukisnya masih tersisa begini, hm? Oh, lagipula kamu belum merangkai bunga pesananku, omong-omong."

"Menyebalkan!"

Sekali lagi, Lai Guanlin mengembuskan napas. Dia kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Ingin rasanya membunuh anak sialan bernama Yoo Seonho itu.

Sabar Guanlin, sabar.

Lai Guanlin membalikkan badan lantas bergegas merangkai buket bunga pesanan Yoo _tidak-tahu-diri_ Seonho itu. Dan beberapa sekon sesudahnya, si pemuda Lai sudah terlihat begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya. Sebelum memulai kerjanya, Guanlin tampak memastikan komposisi bunga yang harus dia rangkai. Lantas dengan telaten Guanlin pun mulai merangkai bermacam-macam bunga warna-warni itu.

Sementara di ujung ruang yang lain, Yoo Seonho tampak memandang si penjaga toko bunga yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Samar, dia mengembangkan senyum. Sungguh, Lai Guanlin terlihat sangat berbeda di antara deretan bunga-bunga itu. Dia terlihat begitu lembut dan menggemaskan.

"Guanlin, kenapa kamu bisa terlihat semanis itu saat sedang merangkai bunga?"

Yoo Seonho bisa melihat seseorang yang diajaknya bicara tadi sedang terkejut saat ini. Tentu saja dia kaget. Kalimat yang dilontarkan Seonho tadi tak dapat terjangkau otaknya. Lai Guanlin memilih untuk tidak mengacuhkannya. Oh, mungkin Yoo Seonho memang benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Sementara si pemuda Yoo sendiri merasa jika dirinya sudah tidak bisa menahan debaran di jantungnya ketika tatapan matanya belum juga melepas sosok Guanlin yang kini sudah merampungkan sebuket bunga dan tengah menatap ke arahnya.

 _E-eh?_

 _Menatapku?_

"Sampai kapan kau akan mematung di situ? Cepat ambil pesananmu dan enyah dari tokoku."

.

.

 _ **-tbc.**_


	4. Peek A Boo

**THE COLD FLORIST**

 _chapter 3. Peek A Boo_

 _Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho_

 _._

 _._

"Oh, _shit_!"

Tatapan semua orang di tempat itu seketika terfokus pada Kim Samuel yang baru saja mengumpat. Laki-laki itu kini tengah mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat-kuat sembari memandang ke satu arah di balik pohon cukup besar itu.

" _What's wrong, Sam_ _?_ "

Lai Guanlin adalah yang pertama melontarkan tanya pada karibnya itu. Sementara ketiga anak laki-laki lainnya tampak diam, menanti respons dari si pemuda Kim. Namun, cengkeraman Kang Daniel pada kerah seragam sosok lemah di hadapan mereka belum mengendur. Alih-alih membebaskannya, telapak tangan Daniel malah semakin erat menggenggam kasar hingga 'korban' mereka itu terbatuk-batuk.

" _Someone just spotted us_ ," ucap Samuel berapi-api. Dia sungguh sebal dan marah. Giginya bergemelutuk dan saat itu tungkainya sudah siap terajut meninggalkan posisinya berdiri. Spontan, tubuh jangkung Guanlin menegang. Dia lekas menolehkan kepalanya pada sebatang pohon yang tadi ditunjuk Samuel dan menghela napas berat.

 _Sial! Apa tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku sehari saja, Yoo Seonho?_

Benar. Sesungguhnya Guanlin sudah tahu jika sejak tadi memang Yoo _kurang-ajar_ Seonho itu mengikuti mereka. Namun, dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan. Dia tak mau teman-temannya kembali menerornya dengan pertanyaan menyebalkan tentang bocah itu. Mendengar namanya saja dia sudah emosi, apalagi jika sampai teman-temannya semakin curiga dan menanyainya yang macam-macam ... oh tidak! Lai Guanlin belum cukup mahir menyembunyikan kebohongan dari keempat teman akrabnya itu.

"Dia sembunyi di balik pohon itu. Anak menyebalkan kesayang guru-guru itu. Aku bersumpah. Biar kubereskan saja."

"Sialan! Mau cari mati beneran dia rupanya," pekik Park Woojin tak kalah geram. Sejak tadi dia memang sudah merasa aneh-entahlah, seperti secara ajaib seharian ini kelima inderanya menjadi lebih peka terhadap sekitar. Dan dia tidak menyangka jika akan berurusan dengan murid kesayangan guru itu lagi. Ah, merusak kesenangan orang saja.

Samuel sudah melangkah namun lengan Guanlin dengan cepat berhasil mencegah.

"Biar aku yang menghabisinya. Kalian berempat tinggal mengurusnya saja." Si pemuda Lai menunjuk salah satu siswa yang masih sedikit meronta dari cengkeraman Kang Daniel.

"Le-pas, tolong." Siswa laki-laki yang wajahnya sudah memerah itu terlihat kesusahan bernapas. Tapi Daniel malah terkekeh dan sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Hei, perlu kutemani?" Bae Jinyoung yang sejak tadi hanya diam tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

Sebuah gelengan dan seringai kecil yang diberikan Guanlin sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk tawaran baik Jinyoung tadi. Lai Guanlin melangkah pergi selagi jari-jarinya sibuk menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga siku. Keempat temannya hanya terdiam lantas saling tatap selama beberapa sekon dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kedikan bahu oleh Park Woojin.

" _He is so strange._ "

Jinyoung menganggukkan kepala. "Ini bahkan baru pertama kalinya dia berniat untuk 'membereskan masalah' sendirian."

"Hei, biarkan saja dia. Mungkin otaknya memang sedang bekerja dengan normal hari ini. Lebih baik kita bereskan dia dulu sebelum si Yoo Seonho melapor pada guru-guru."

Dan setelah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Daniel, keempat tukang gencet itu segera melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka yang sempat tertunda. Menaruh fokus pada seorang siswa yang tampak ketakutan berada di tengah-tengah keempat para pembuat onar itu. Setelah bermain-main selama beberapa menit, akhirnya mereka melangkah dari halaman belakang sekolah itu dengan tawa penuh kepuasan. Meninggalkan salah satu siswa terduduk di tanah dengan lelehan airmata dan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

[-]

"Jelaskan."

Yoo Seonho tidak disudutkan. Dia hanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Lai Guanlin yang bersedekap sambil bersandar di dinding.

Setelah menyaksikan adegan memalak dari geng tukang gencet kepada seorang murid, yang sepertinya murid junior, Yoo Seonho cepat-cepat meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Dan dalam sekejap, Lai Guanlin berhasil menyusulnya, mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Seonho, dan menyeret pemuda itu ke gimnasium. Sebenarnya, Seonho memang tidak berniat kabur, sih. Ingat, kan, Seonho itu tidak takut lagi pada Guanlin.

Gimnasium sedang sepi lantaran cuaca di luar sangat cerah dan semua klub yang biasanya berlatih dan bermain di dalam sini memilih untuk melakukannya di lapangan terbuka. Seonho tidak ada kegiatan klub. Dia harusnya pulang, tapi saat dia melewati gang sempit yang mengarah ke halaman belakang, Seonho mendengar suara orang merintih dan dia luar biasa penasaran.

Yoo Seonho kenal murid yang sedang dicengkeram kerahnya oleh Kang Daniel tadi. Kalau kau berpikir perbuatan Guanlin dan kawan-kawannya itu keterlaluan, Seonho tidak menganggapnya demikian. Mereka pantas memalak murid laki-laki itu. Kenapa? Karena dia itu merokok. Seonho pernah melihatnya merokok, omong-omong. Rasanya Seonho ingin bersorak pada Daniel untuk cepat mengambil uang dari kantong murid itu supaya dia tidak bisa beli rokok lagi.

Kembali pada sosok tinggi yang masih menatapnya dengan sengit, Seonho menghela napas dan menggaruk belakang telinganya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskan. Maka, dia memilih untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi penyimpan foto, dan mengetuk satu foto yang baru diambilnya tadi.

Manik Guanlin serta-merta melotot melihat sebuah gambar yang memenuhi layar ponsel Seonho. Susah payah Seonho menahan tawanya karena Lai Guanlin yang terkejut itu menggemaskan sekali. Sumpah!

"Kau memotretku ... lagi?!"

Seonho mengangguk. _Yeap_ , benar. Termasuk yang baru ini, masih ada lima foto Guanlin yang lain di ponselnya. Foto Lai Guanlin yang tersenyum dengan latar belakang bunga warna-warni. Foto seperti itu sangat langka. Jadi, tidak mungkin Seonho menghapusnya.

Guanlin mengusap wajahnya. Kentara sekali dia frustrasi. Dia bertanya, "Buat apa, sih?"

Si pemuda Yoo mengetuk dagunya, mengamati Guanlin dari bawah ke atas, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Cuma iseng saja."

Kening Guanling mengerut lucu.

"Tadinya aku pikir fotomu bisa menakuti tikus-tikus di got depan rumahku." Seonho mengangkat telapak tangannya saat Guanlin ingin membuka mulut. "Tapi, tidak jadi, kok. Santai saja."

Guanlin kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Ya sudah, hapus foto-fotoku sekarang."

"Tidak mau."

"Yoo Seonho!" bentak Guanlin. Tapi sialnya, Seonho tidak gentar sedikit pun. Anak ini bebal sekali, batin Guanlin.

"Terus aku berpikir lagi, enak sekali tikus-tikus got itu melihat wajahmu. Jadi, daripada buat mereka, foto-fotomu bisa jadi konsumsi pribadiku. Kamu itu tampan, lumayan lihat wajahmu sebelum tidur bisa bikin aku mimpi indah."

Tanpa menunggu respons Guanlin, Seonho melenggang pergi. Tinggalkan pemuda Lai itu sendirian di gimanasium, dengan serangan syok yang luar biasa hebat.

Yang tidak diketahui Guanlin, setelah keluar dari gimnasium, Seonho berlari cepat ke kelasnya. Rona merah di pipi dan jangan lupakan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Oh, sial! Apa yang baru saja diucapkan mulutmu itu Yoo Seonho? Sial. Sial. Benar-benar sialan."

.

.

 _ **-tbc.**_


End file.
